


99 bowls of plomeek soup on the wall

by Petra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Sarek's vacation plans displease his family.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Sarek & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	99 bowls of plomeek soup on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [jamjar](archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar).

AMANDA: "I said we should have just beamed."

SAREK: "It is a waste of resources to transport when we have access to shuttles."

AMANDA: "We would be there by now!"

SAREK: "There is no point discussing this, since the point is now moot."

AMANDA: "We can still turn around."

SAREK: "It is important for Spock to appreciate the beauty of the Vulcan countryside."

AMANDA [sotto voce]: "Yes. Because there's such a shortage of sand and rocks in our city."

SPOCK: "Really, Father, I have seen many images of it. If at any point you would like to retrace our steps--"

SAREK: "That would waste further resources and moreover, time."

AMANDA: "All the rock formations on this planet look the same anyway."

SAREK: "That is a false statement."

SPOCK: "The return voyage would last a known amount of time, whereas continuing in our current path may take an indefinite amount of time."

SAREK: "Spock, you are neither piloting this shuttle nor acting as its copilot. Your input is not required in this decision."

AMANDA: "And my opinion as copilot--that we shouldn't be here in the first place--isn't worth spit on a summer day."

SPOCK: "I only spoke to remind you that our planned route to our destination will not necessarily be free of delays."

SAREK: "Nor would the return voyage."

SPOCK: "Tuvok's parents took him off planet. He is currently viewing the cold volcanoes of Maja Prime."

SAREK: "Tuvok's parents make questionable parenting choices. I have planned this trip for the last year, and it would be illogical in the extreme to cancel the reserved campground at this juncture, sacrificing a portion of the cost of rental without receiving any benefit from the payment."

AMANDA: "Even though the weather report is for sandstorms, sun, sun, sandstorms, and oh yes, sun?"

SAREK: "The weather is beyond control. Therefore there is nothing to be gained from either mentioning it or taking its lesser variants into consideration."

SPOCK: "The weather on Maja Prime is extremely clement. Tuvok is taking readings for his third term break project. No one else has ever done an indepth metereological study of Maja Prime in the summer season for their third term break project. Whereas the strata of the southern continent is well-covered. By children in entry classes."

SAREK: "There is no substitute for personal experience, however detailed the reports may be."

SPOCK: "The data in the reports in question indicate no great anomalies."

SAREK: "Spock, you seem to be insistent on your view that there is nothing interesting in these formations. Perhaps you would be better informed if you took a closer look."

AMANDA: "In a sandstorm, no one's going to get a good look at anything."

SAREK: "I can stop this vehicle right now."

SPOCK: "Please do!"

AMANDA: "And as copilot, I could _turn it around._ If you took the override off the controls."

SAREK: "I, at least, am sure how to return to our departure point. I see no evidence that you know the location of the campsite."

SPOCK: "Since neither Mother nor I care to know the location of the campsite, our knowledge of its location is of questionable value."

AMANDA: "If we got back within a few hours, we could certainly catch a shuttle up to the station and transfer for--well, anywhere, really. Even Earth."

SAREK: "I have no desire to spend my leisure time on Earth when many of my working hours have been dedicated to it. That would be similar to spending that time working without pause, contributing nothing to my leisure."

AMANDA: "Right. Because heaven forbid we go to Earth and spend time outside of Federation headquarters."

SPOCK: "There are some sections of Earth which are not fully documented in even the Academy of Science's databases, Father."

AMANDA: "Spock, honey, would you like to go to Hawaii? They have some lovely volcanic activity there."

SAREK: "It is no more impressive than the volcanic activity on Vulcan."

SPOCK: "I would find that activity more academically useful than the current plan."

SAREK: "It is unspeakably dangerous to vacation in the vicinity of a caldera."

AMANDA: "Yeah, yeah. It's unspeakably dangerous to vacation in the vicinity of a caldera, or in areas prone to tornadoes, or hurricanes, or snow. But sandstorms? Those are fine."

SAREK: "The risks inherent in sandstorms are very well documented."

SPOCK: "Rendering them an object which we need no longer study, and further limiting my abilities to benefit from this trip."

[The shuttle's console chimes, indicating an incoming announcement.]

SAREK: Ah. We have reached the province that contains the campground.

[SAREK brings the announcement up. It reads: "TRAVEL PROHIBITED FOR 7 DAYS DUE TO SANDSTORMS."]

SAREK: "It is not necessary for you to comment on this."

AMANDA: "I said, didn't I say that--"

SAREK: "I have perfect recall of your conversation. With the information that was available at the time, I still maintain that I made the correct decision."

SPOCK: "If I might be allowed to make a suggestion, the deep-sea vents in Earth's Pacific Ocean would be a fruitful ground for study."

AMANDA: "I second the motion."

SAREK: "This is not a parliamentary proceeding." [He turns the shuttle around.] "However, I will take your suggestion into account."


End file.
